1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal capable of sending an emergency message using Bluethoth® communication and, more particularly, to a method and mobile terminal wherein emergency situations of a user carrying the mobile terminal can be transmitted to a proximate person for immediate help to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, many people carry mobile terminals. However, when emergency situations occur, even a user carrying a mobile terminal may be pressed for time to place a call by inputting a desired phone number. Therefore a mobile terminal having an emergency message sending capability has been developed. To use the emergency message sending capability, it is necessary to register in advance a recipient phone number, an emergency message, and the number of times the mobile terminal should repeat emergency message transmission.
In a dangerous or emergency situation, pressing a predetermined button multiple times enables transmission of the emergency message to a user associated with the registered recipient phone number. When the receiving user receiving the emergency message then makes a call connection to the sending user, the receiving user can be made aware of the emergency situation of the sending user.
However, even with transmission of an emergency message, the receiving user may be of little help to the sending user if the receiving user is incapable of aiding the sending user (for example, as a result of a great separation distance).
Further, after transmission of an emergency message, the receiving user may also be of little help to the sending user if the sending user cannot answer a call from the receiving user.